1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of downdraft ventilators for use in conjunction with a cook top. More particularly, the present invention relates to a telescoping downdraft ventilator assembly having a movable fan allowing installation in limited space environments.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Telescoping downdraft ventilators are well known to those skilled in the art. A conventional telescoping downdraft ventilator typically includes a housing, e.g., usually positioned behind a cook top, and a vent that is extendable above the housing to remove contaminated air from a cook top. A trim piece typically covers the hole cut out in the countertop surrounding the downdraft ventilator. When not in use, the telescoping portion of the vent is usually stored in a housing below the cook top. Further, the ventilator typically includes a fan for moving air through the system.
One problem with prior designs is that oftentimes the cook top is located against a wall or above a storage cabinet. Such a location minimizes the space which a downdraft may occupy for the housing, fan, motor, etc. Thus, it is common to install a cook top in a kitchen island, allowing more space for a downdraft ventilator installation.
What is therefore needed is a system for use in conjunction with a telescoping downdraft ventilator that allows the fan assembly to be movable, allowing the downdraft ventilator to be installed against a wall or another limited space environment.